


Meet The Parents

by lalapop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalapop/pseuds/lalapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is enjoying a nice Sunday morning in her flat with Scorpius when her parents decide to stop by. What should she do? They can't know he's there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This I've had in my head for ages. It was originally just a one shot, but due to several requests it became a short story. So, here is to hoping you guys like it :)

Rose Weasley was sound asleep. She'd had a long night, and she had dozed off at the first moment of rest she found after all the… activity from the night before. It was now 10 in the morning, which wasn't very late for a Sunday but it wasn't like her to be sleeping in. But this was a different day; she had promised him that she wouldn't be so uptight anymore, so she was taking the first step by sleeping in. Baby steps. Too much too fast is never good.

However, she didn't get any more sleep after this point because something wet moving down her neck woke her up. She groaned and tried to move but a set of arms kept her in place.

"What are you doing? You woke me up." She said with a sleepy voice.

"Ready for round two?" Asked Scorpius before he continued kissing her neck.

"Are you mad? I'm still tired; we went to sleep at 4 in the morning!" She answered moving her shoulder to try to make him stop.

"Six hours is a perfectly fine period of time to recover energy." He added. "Besides, you still owe me; we could have been doing this for Merlin knows how long. But you were always such a prude."

"Shut up." He did have a point, though. He had been pursuing her for months since she had interviewed him for a Quidditch article for  _The Prophet._ But she didn't pay him any mind. Three months later she gave in at  _The Daily Prophet_ 's Annual Ball, which happened to be the night before. But that's a different story.

He smirked at her response and continued kissing her neck. "Come on. It's weird if you're not responding." He insisted.

"You're a pervert." She said before turning around and accepting his kiss. She had to admit he wasn't that bad, they didn't get along during Hogwarts, but it was mainly because of house rivalry. And him being an arrogant pain in the arse, of course. But he seemed to be matured now. Well, as matured as a Quidditch star could be.

"Stop talking." He said between kisses and positioned himself on top of her. She felt his hands on her breasts and moaned. He kissed her neck and moved his hands lower. Just when he was about to reach her sacred place…

_DING-DONG_

"Shit. Not now." She said sighing.

"Just ignore it." He said before continuing where he'd left off.

"But- _oh!_ " He'd reached her sacred place, making her forget who she was.

_DING-DONG_

"ROSE!?" She heard someone yelling her name and opened her eyes.

"What's that?" She asked him putting her hands on his chest to push him off her.

"Rose, come on." He said trying to kiss her neck, but she stopped him. He sighed. "I thought we agreed to ignore it."

"But I heard someone yelling my name."

"I didn't hear anything." He said.

_DING-DONG_

"ROSE?!"

She gasped. "I think that's my mum!" She said with wide eyes.

"Oh.  _OH!_ " Scorpius got off the bed immediately and put on his underpants.

"Wait here. I'll get rid of her." She said leaving the bed. She put on her night robe and walked towards her front door.

_DING-DONG_

"I'm coming!" She reached the door and opened it. She was surprised to find that not only her mum was outside her flat, but her dad and brother were there, too. "What are you all doing here?"

"Can't we visit?" Asked her mum walking inside, followed by her dad, who gave her a kiss on the forehead, and her brother.

"Mum… not today. I'm tired." She lied. Well, not really, she  _was_  tired. Scorpius had tired her.

"Tired? It's 10 o'clock. You're usually up by now." Said Hermione.

"But I went to the paper's ball last night and I got here late." She whined.

"You can rest later. We're going to Grandma Molly's for brunch, so get ready." Ordered her mum.

"You could have owled me, you know? I would have met you there." Rose said.

"I told them that." Said Hugo.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted us to arrive together, as a family." Scolded Hermione. "Now, go get ready, we're supposed to be there by 11. We'll wait here." She sat down on her couch in the living room with her dad and Hugo.

Rose went back to her room, fuming. She found Scorpius on her bed, wearing only his underpants. "What happened? Is she gone?" He asked.

"No. They're all waiting for me to get ready, and by  _all_ I mean my dad and brother are here as well. We're going to  _The Burrow._ " She explained.

"The what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"My grandparents' house. Sorry." She apologised.

"It's fine. I guess I'll owl you tomorrow." He said getting off the bed. "So… should I walk out of here?"

"Shit! I didn't think of that!" She said smacking her forehead. "They can't know you're here. They'll kill me."

"I'll just Apparate."

"No! This place has wards; you can only Apparate outside of the building." She said pacing. "I guess you'll have to wait for us to leave. It'll be fine, I'll just get ready as fast as I can and we'll get out of here. You can use the Floo in the living room after we leave."

"Why not change your wards?" He offered.

"You're joking, right? There's an Auror in my living room, not to mention that my mum is an expert on wards. They'll feel them changing and ask me questions." She explained. "Just wait here, it'll be fine."

He approached her and put his arms around her waist. "Okay, okay." He kissed her. "But, I'm going to have to meet the parents someday, you know?"

She put her arms around his neck and smiled. "You seem awfully confident about meeting my parents."

"Come on, all parents love me." He said smirking.

"I think you're forgetting who my parents are."

He was about to kiss her again when someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Rose? Can I come in?" It was her mother.

"Your mum sure has good timing." Joked Scorpius.

She disentangled herself from Scorpius embrace and walked to her door. "I'm not presentable, mum."

"Oh, Rose. I changed your nappies when you were a baby, you don't have to hide from me."

Scorpius sniggered and Rose scowled at him. "Just tell me what is it, I'm about to pop in the shower."

"Well, I was just going to suggest you wear that flower sundress I gave you. I don't think you've worn it and it's really pretty. And I want your Grandma to see you in it."

Rose sighed. "Uh, sure, mum. I'll wear it."  _I don't even know what dress you mean._

"Great. Hurry up!" Rose heard her mother walk back to the living room and she locked her door. She turned around and found Scorpius picking up a book from her nightstand.

"I'm getting in the shower. Please don't make any noises." She said walking towards the adjacent bathroom.

"What if I pop in the shower with you?" He said with a smirk.

"There is no way I'm going to let you touch me when my parents are in the next room! You're mental." She said and locked herself in the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione walked back to the living room and sat next to her husband. "Rose sounded a little nervous back there." She told Ron. "Like… a bit agitated."

"I did notice she was acting weird when we arrived." Said Ron. "But she said she was tired; maybe it's just that."

"Told you you should've owled first." Murmured Hugo.

"Oh, shut it." Scolded his mother.

"We wouldn't be waiting here if she had known we were coming." Said Ron looking at his wife.

"I didn't think she'd still be in bed! She's usually up and ready at nine. I didn't remember that ball she went to last night, so I'm sorry for expecting something she usually does." Said Hermione scowling.

"It's alright, you do have a point." Said Ron while Hugo rolled his eyes.

"This place is awfully clean." Said Hugo randomly.

"Your sister's always been much organised. You should learn from her, your flat is a mess." Hermione told her son.

"It's not a mess. I just didn't make my bed this morning." Huge defended. "I bet her bed isn't made."

"Well, she did just wake up. She couldn't have had time to make it." Said his father.

"Oh, you always take Rose's side." Said Hugo rolling his eyes.

"He's right, though. She probably didn't have time. I know we woke her up judging by the look she had when she opened the door." Said Hermione. "I should probably go and clean up her room a bit. It's not her fault she didn't have time to do it."

* * *

Scorpius was lying on Rose's bed when he heard footsteps coming from outside of the bedroom. He knew the door was locked but he didn't know if whoever was on the other side would leave after seeing that or if they'd try to get in anyway.

He saw the doorknob moving, which meant someone tried to turn it. He got up from the bed and knew he had to hide. He looked around and thought of hiding behind the curtains but he was too big and they would notice him standing there straight away.  _Where?_  He thought.

* * *

Rose turned off the shower and heard a lot of noise coming from her bedroom.  _I told him to be quiet!_  She thought to herself.

She wrapped a towel around her body, one on her head and walked out of the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed was her mum making her bed. Alarms started ringing in her head.  _Where's Scorpius?_  "Mum? What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd help you make your bed. I figured you'd be in a hurry and wouldn't have time for it, so I wanted to help." Said her mother with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." She said looking around looking for Scorpius. "Um, you can go back with dad and Hugo, I'll be ready in no time." She said still looking around.

"Honey, I told you you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. I'm your mum!" She said cupping her daughter's face. "Now, I told you to wear that flower dress I gave you." Hermione said as she turned around and headed for Rose's closet.  _The closet!_

"Wait!" She said stopping her mum from opening the closet's door. "I… um."  _Shit. Now what do I say?_

"Yes?" Asked her mum lifting her eyebrows.

"I…"  _Fuck!_

"Oh, Rose. Stop playing games, we don't have time for that!" Hermione moved to open the closet and Rose just closed her eyes preparing for the chaos that was about to break. "Rose?" She heard her mother inquire after opening the closet.  _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Here it comes._ "Is that my coat?"

"What?" Said Rose and opened her eyes. She saw no sign of Scorpius. Just her mum, holding a coat she had taken from her closet. "Oh, yeah."

"I've been looking for it everywhere! Is that why you didn't want me to open the closet?"

"Yes." She lied. "Um, look, I'm sorry I took it. I needed one and I really liked yours. You can take it back. I'll just get ready and meet you there, okay?" She said massaging her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Hermione with concern.

"I don't know." Answered Rose truthfully, for once. "I think I'm coming up with a headache."  _You're all driving me crazy._

"Oh, sweetie, maybe you should stay…"  _Yes!_ "I can stay here and take care of you."  _No!_

"It's fine, mum. I'm alright. Just let me get dressed, please." She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll let you get ready." She said and walked towards the door. "But hurry, please."

"Yes, mum." She said and closed the door after her mother left the room. "Scorpius?"

She then heard shuffling coming from under the bed.  _Of course, the bed._ "Hey." He said as he came out and stood up.

"I thought you were in the closet. I almost died when she opened it!"

He smiled. "I thought about hiding there but I knew she might open it." He lied on the bed and rested his head on his arms. "You better get dress or she might barge in again. Or should I leave, too? I know I didn't change your nappies but I was hoping you wouldn't get embarrassed to change in front of me." He joked.

Rose rolled her eyes and went to her drawers to get her knickers and bra. "Shut up." He laughed. "Why are you still in your underwear, by the way? You could have put your clothes on by now."

"I was actually going to ask if you don't mind me using your shower." He explained.

"Oh. Sure, go ahead. But you'll have to wait until after we leave. I don't want them hearing the shower running knowing I already took one."

He nodded. "It's fine. I just don't want Thomas thinking I didn't spend the night home. It's better if he thinks I woke up before he did and went out. Otherwise he'll be a pain."

"Thomas?"

"My flatmate."

"I didn't think you'd have a flatmate." She said dropping her head towel and drying her hair with her wand.

"Why? Because I have enough money to own my own castle?" He mocked raising an eyebrow and watching her as she walked around her bedroom in only her underwear.

"No. Because you seem pretty independent… okay, yeah, because of that, too. I just thought Quidditch players would have their bachelor penthouses and the likes." She said going through her clothes looking for the dress her mother told her to wear. "And considering you have enough money to feed the planet forever, I figured you didn't need to share a place."

He laughed. "Okay, first of all, I don't have enough money to feed the planet. My Grandparents do, and they don't share. Second of all, Thomas is my best mate, and we've lived together since we left Hogwarts. We did move once as we started making more money, but we're not like the kind of men that try to impress girls with huge properties, or whatever. We're pretty normal." He shrugged. "Besides, he's always very annoying when I tell him about a girl. Hence me not wanting him to know I didn't spend the night." He explained.

"Oh. Don't get me wrong… but I kind of thought you were some sort of womanizer." She said sheepishly. "Like a ladies' man."

"Is that why you wouldn't go out with me?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said after putting her dress on and sitting next to him on the bed. "I just wasn't sure about you, I'm sorry."

"What about now?" He asked as he got closer to her. "What do you think?"

"You're alright." She said smiling and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just alright? I'll change your mind!" He said pulling her down on the bed and trapping her beneath me. "'Alright' my arse. I'll show you 'alright'." He smirked and kissed her.

"Stop. I have to finish getting ready." She said giggling.

"Don't go." He kissed her neck and put his hand on her thigh.

"Scorpius, seriously, stop." She pushed him off her. "I'm sorry. I really do have to go."

He sighed. "Fine."

Rose put on her shoes and went to her vanity to do her make up while Scorpius watched.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said after ten minutes. Scorpius stood up and reached her.

"I'll owl you." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Rose put her hands on his chest and let him kiss her; she couldn't get enough of him.

_GASP! "ROSE!?"_

She felt her stomach drop. She pushed Scorpius away and looked around to see her father standing in the doorway with a furious look.  _Oh, I was so close!_  Her father had just caught her in her bedroom, snogging a half-naked man. This couldn't get any worse.

"Dad… I can explain…" She stammered. Just then, she heard two sets of footsteps coming to the bedroom.  _I'm dead._ She thought.

"Ron? What happ-  _Oh!_ " Hermione stopped walking as soon as she saw Scorpius. Hugo was right behind her and his eyes went wide when he saw what all the commotion was about, he then smirked.  _Stupid Hugo._ "What is going on, Rose?" Asked Hermione calmly. Too calmly.

"Um…" She was at a loss for words. "Well, this is… um…"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Sorry we met under these circumstances." Answered Scorpius putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh, I  _know_  who you are!" Said Ron pointing his finger at Scorpius, who put his hand down. "What are you doing here!? Why are you  _HALF-NAKED?_ "

"Dad… please." Rose said trying to calm him down.

"Don't lie to me, Rose!" Said Ron, whose face had turned a deep shade of red.

"Well, what do you think!?" Asked Rose, exasperated.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Scolded Ron.

Hermione suddenly gasped. "Oh! That's why you've been acting so weird!" She told Rose. "He spent the night." It wasn't a question. "He's been here this whole time. That's why you didn't want me to be in your room." She said sternly.

"Is that true, Rose?" Asked Ron looking at his daughter, angry.

Rose sighed and looked at Scorpius, who was looking anywhere but her and her family. "Yes."

Ron suddenly grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder and took him to the living room, everyone else following behind them.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Screamed Rose. Ron sat Scorpius on the couch and pointed his wand at him. "DAD! NO!"

"I don't want you near my daughter." Threatened Ron with a low voice. Scorpius looked at him with wide eyes.

"Stop! Dad, you don't get a say in that." Said Rose before putting herself between her father and her…  _boyfriend? Is he my boyfriend? …Oh, not now, Rose!_

"Of course I get a say in that! You're my daughter and I don't want any Death Eater associated with you!"

"Death Eater!?" Asked Rose irritated.

"Ron, calm down." Said Hermione putting a hand on her husband's arm.

"His father's a Death Eater, Hermione!" Yelled Ron pointing at Scorpius.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I don't think-"

"I forbid you from seeing him!" He told Rose ignoring his wife.

"You can't do that!" Yelled Rose.

"Of course I can! I'm your father!"

"I'm not a child anymore!" Yelled Rose, her face as red as her hair. "You can't tell me what to do! I have my own flat and my own job! I don't have to obey you anymore!"

"Of course you have and you will!" He turned to Scorpius. "You, get out of here. I don't want to see you near my daughter again."

"You know, nothing you say will stop me from seeing him!" Said Rose crossing her arms.

"Okay, everybody calm down!" Screamed Hermione when Ron was about to open his mouth. "It's late, we should leave. We'll discuss this later."

"Yes, you should leave." Said Ron and grabbed Scorpius from the couch and pushed him towards the front door.

"Um…" Said Scorpius. "May I… get the rest of my clothes?"

"No, you may not!"

"Ron!"

"What? Why should he?"

"Just let him get his clothes!" Said Hermione sternly.

"Fine." He said and Scorpius walked towards the bedroom with Ron following behind.

"Mum…" Whined Rose when her dad was out of earshot.

Hermione sighed. "Not now, Rose."

"Mum, he's a nice guy, I promise!"

"I said  _not now_!" She said as Scorpius walked out of the bedroom, wearing his trousers and holding the rest of his clothes and shoes in his hands, with Ron behind him.

He opened the door and Scorpius walked out. "I'll owl you!" Said Rose before Ron closed the door.

"No, you will not!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Yelled Rose, once more.

"Shut up, everybody!" Screamed Hermione. "It's time to go. We'll discuss this in the evening." She said and pushed her husband and daughter towards the fireplace. "Let's go, Hugo." She said to her son who was sitting on the couch, with an amused look on his face.

"Told you you should have owled." He said, receiving a dark look from his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they arrived in the living room of  _The Burrow_  Rose went straight to the couch and sat down resting her head on her hand while her parents and Hugo greeted the rest of the family. She was not going to fake cheerfulness; she was angry.

It was not fair how her parents had handled the situation. She was 24 years old, for Merlin's sake! She was in control of her life now; she had her own flat and a job, she was responsible and her parents knew that. They were being completely unfair. It's not like she was the kind of girl who had three boyfriends every three months! She wasn't! She had only had a couple of boyfriends in her life and they were always serious relationships.

But even if she weren't like that, even if she brought home a different guy every night, it wouldn't be her parents' business! It wouldn't be anyone's business but hers! And all these hypothetical men, of course.

She felt sorry for Scorpius. Ron had treated him like he was a criminal and he didn't do anything bad! Rose groaned.  _Damn you, dad!_  Scorpius even introduced himself like a normal person would, but her dad couldn't see past his last name. And her mum didn't do anything to ease the situation either, but at least she didn't try to kill him. She could have not said anything about Scorpius staying over, though.

She groaned again.  _They know I have sex._  She thought, covering her face with her hands. It's not like they thought she was still a virgin. Well, maybe Ron still did. But she didn't want them to  _know_  she wasn't one, it was embarrassing! And it was their fault; they shouldn't be showing up unannounced.

"Are you alright?" She heard someone say to her. She looked up to find Albus standing up in front of her with a concerned look.

She shook her head and continued to sulk while Al sat down next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. "I hate my dad." She murmured.

His look went from concern to amuse. "You had a row?"

"It's not funny, Al!" Rose said trying to shrug his arm off her shoulders. "He had no right to do what he did!"

"What did he do?" Asked Al, still amused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Said Rose crossing her arms. "Well, I'm not telling you."

"Oh, Rosie! But I'm your most favouritest cousin!" He joked.

She smiled. He was good at lifting her mood, at least. "I'll tell you later, when we're alone. I don't want everyone eavesdropping."

"Fine. It better be good."

"I don't appreciate you enjoying my misery."

"It's not that I enjoy it," he explained. "It's just that my life is really boring and I need something to entertain myself." He smirked.

"Your life is boring? Al, your dad is Harry Potter and your mum is Ginny Weasley, a retired Quidditch player."

Al was about to say something when they heard their grandmother call everyone outside for brunch. Rose's bad mood returned at the thought of having to sit with her father. Albus grabbed her hand and she followed him reluctantly.

She decided to sit as far away as possible from her dad, which wasn't so difficult considering all the family was there. And by all, she meant  _all._  Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were there with Dominique, Louis and, Victoire, who was there with Teddy, and their eight-month old baby, Dora; Uncle Percy with Aunt Audrey, Molly, and Lucy; Uncle George and Aunt Angelina with Fred and Roxanne; Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny with James, Al, and Lily; Grandma, Grandpa, and even Uncle Charlie. And of course, her own family.

She chose to sit between Uncle Charlie and Albus, while her parents were on the other side of the table.

The brunch went nice. Uncle Charlie's stories about dragons helped her keep her mind off that disastrous morning; and Al, being her  _most favouritest_ cousin and her best friend, changed the topic every time someone mentioned her parents. Which was quite often, unfortunately.

After brunch, the younger generation, except Victoire and Teddy, stayed outside while the women helped Molly clean up and the men went to chat in the living room.

"You're going to tell me?" Albus asked her as they sat down by a tree.

Rose sighed. "You can't tell anyone." She knew it wasn't necessary for him to promise it, she knew it was most likely her mum was telling her aunts right now and her dad was telling her uncles.

"Tell what?" They heard footsteps approaching them. The looked up and saw Lily and Dominique.

"Oh, a secret! I want to know." Said Dominique as they both sat down with them.

"Fine." Said Rose sighing. She was going to tell them too, anyway. If there was something she liked about her big family was that even if they were all very nosey, they were extremely supportive, as well. And she got along with every one of her cousins, even more now with all of them being in their twenties.

"Great! Is it good?" Asked Lily grinning.

"No." Answered Rose with a groan. "It's embarrassing and unfair."

"It  _is_  good, then." Said Dominique mirroring Lily's grin.

"Don't mock me or I won't tell you anything." Said Rose with a frown.

"You're telling them?" Asked Hugo walking up to them followed by Lucy and Roxanne.

"He knows?" Asked Albus.

"Of course I know." Said Hugo sitting down. "I was there."

"Now I'm intrigued." Said Lily.

"What happened?" Asked Lucy.

"Is there some sort of cousin meeting here?" Asked James walking up with Fred, Louis and Molly.

Rose groaned. "Merlin! Might as well call the rest of the family won't you?"

"Rose is about to tell us something. Join us." Said Dominique patting the grass.

"Actually I was going to tell  _Albus_  something." Said Rose.

"I was going to tell Lucy and Roxanne actually, but figured hearing it from you would be much funnier." Said Hugo smirking.

"It's not funny!" Answered a blushing Rose.

"Just tell us what happened." Said Molly after rolling her eyes.

"It's embarrassing." Rose covered her face with her hands.

"It was pretty funny, to be honest." Said her brother and she sent him a dark look.

"Are you going to tell us?" Asked Lily.

Rose sighed. "Ok. Here it goes." She pondered for a second how to start and decided the beginning should be good enough. "A few months ago I interviewed Scorpius Malfoy for a Quidditch article and-"

"I thought it had to do with your parents." Said Al.

"Wait, a few months ago?" Said Hugo. "It's been going on for months?"

"What? What has been going on for months? What happened?" Asked Dominique intrigued.

"Is it what I think it is?" Asked Roxanne grinning.

"It better be what we're all thinking it is." Said Molly amused.

"But what would it have to do with their parents?" Said Lucy looking at Molly.

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!?" Yelled Rose and everyone shut up. "Merlin! You're terrible listeners, you know that?"

"Sorry," said Al.

Rose sighed. "As I was saying… A few months ago I interviewed Scorpius Malfoy for an article. He asked me out and I said no." She said looking at Hugo, making an emphasis on the 'no'. "But he insisted-"

"Why would you say no to him?" Asked Lily disbelievingly. "He's so fit!"

"Lily!" Said Al and James at the same time.

"What? He is! Isn't he?" She said looking at her female cousins.

"He is." Said Dominique.

"I had a crush on him, actually." Said Lucy.

"So did I!" Said Molly.

"He's like two years younger than you!" Said Louis.

"One, and so what? It's not like I wanted to date him, I just thought he was cute." Said Molly.

"Seriously, Rose, why did you say no?" Said Dominique.

"Well, back then my reasons were pretty fair. He was an arse in Hogwarts, we never got along. Besides, he plays Quidditch; they're all players when it comes to women." Explained Rose.

"Hey!" Said Fred. "That's not true!"

"Okay, except you Freddie." Said Rose rolling her eyes, knowing he was probably the perfect example of a womanizer. "Anyway, I just didn't want to get involved with him. I know he's handsome but… we never got along during school. Why would we get along now? That was my thinking back then."

"But it's not anymore, right?" Said Molly with a grin.

Rose blushed. "He was quite persistent. He owled loads of times, we ran into each other 'incidentally', he even stopped by my office a few times claiming 'he was in the neighbourhood'."

"That's so sweet!" Gushed Lucy getting nods from the other girls.

"What a pansy!" Said James with a laugh but stopped after he got dark looks from his female cousins.

"That's a little creepy, actually." Said Albus.

"I thought so a few times. But last night  _The Daily Prophet_  had its annual ball and he was there. He was invited, of course. It's not like he followed me or anything. But he was really nice… and maybe it was the wine, not that I was drunk, but I kind of thought 'might as well give it a shot', and-"

"You had sex!" Said Lily with a huge grin.

Rose blushed and everyone took it as an answer.

"Malfoy? Come on, Rose! You could have picked anyone else!" Said James.

"Shut up, James! He's really good looking; it would have been stupid not to do it!" Said Dominique.

"But it's Malfoy!" Said Fred, and Albus and Louis nodded.

"He's not that bad!" Said Rose defending him.

Suddenly, Lily gasped like she just had an epiphany, shutting everyone up. "You have to tell us how it was! Was he good!?"

All the boys groaned and Rose blushed. "Lily!" She said.

"Oh, come on Rosie! We're all family, there's nothing to hide." Said Dominique.

"Yeah, Rosie! Was he gentle or was he rough?" Asked Molly grinning.

"Please, don't answer that." Said Hugo with a grimace.

"I'm not going to." Said Rose getting disappointed looks.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with your parents." Said Albus.

"Because I'm not finished with the story. You keep interrupting me." She scolded. "Anyway… yes, I took him home." She blushed. "But this morning…" She sighed. "Want to tell that part of the story?" She said looking at Hugo.

* * *

"You know how I like it when we come here together as a family, right?" Explained Hermione to Ginny after she was asked why Rose was acting weirdly, with Molly, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Victoire also there. "Well, I didn't think I had to owl my own children before stopping by at their flat." She continued.

"Oh, no." Said Victoire, amused. "I think I know where this is going."

"I think I do, too." Said Ginny, equally amused.

"Hermione, darling, our children are grown up; of course we have to owl before showing up!" Said Angelina.

"Well, I learned that the hard way." Said Hermione.

"Was she with anyone?" Asked Molly who just realised what had happened.

"It wasn't just anyone, Molly" Said Hermione grimacing.

* * *

"Malfoy!?" Asked Harry bewildered.

"You're joking." Said George.

"I wish!" Answered Ron. "I still can't believe it."

"Is he related to Lucius Malfoy?" Asked Bill.

"Grandson." Answered Harry.

"And what did you do?" Asked Charlie amused.

"It's not funny, Charlie." Said Ron. "And I did what I had to do. I told her to stop seeing him." There was a collective groan and a lot of head shaking. "What? You can't think it is okay for her to see him!"

"No, of course not!" Said George. "But you can't tell her not to do it."

"Yeah, she'll do exactly the opposite!" Added Bill.

"What did she say after you told her that?" Asked Arthur.

* * *

"I told him he couldn't tell me what to do. And I'm right! …Right?" Said Rose.

"Of course you are!" Said Lily. "You can date whoever you want."

"Except him!" Said James.

"Why? He's just a guy!" Said an angry Rose.

"But that's it! He's not just any bloke!" Said Fred.

"Yeah, he's a Malfoy." Said Albus.

"But he's not his father!" Said Rose. "You're all acting like my dad! He judged him based on the fact that his father was a Death Eater and it's unfair for Scorpius to be judged on that!"

"But what if his father passed his views on to him?" Asked James.

* * *

"How do you know he did?" Asked Audrey, getting disbelieving looks from the rest of the women in the kitchen.

"Sorry Audrey, but you didn't know his father or his grandfather. It's most likely they did." Said Ginny.

"Well, now that you mention it, Draco did get pardoned for what he did… or didn't do. And his mother helped Harry." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"To save their own arses." Said Angelina.

"Exactly, it doesn't mean their views on 'pureblood supremacy' are gone." Said Ginny. "Did you know the kid, Vic?"

"If he's Rose's age then he was a first year when I was in seventh year… so, no." Said Victoire shrugging.

"But, maybe 'ee is a good boy, no? 'Ow did 'ee act when you caught zem?" Asked Fleur.

* * *

"He acted like a little shit, I'll tell you that. All cocky and smug." Said Ron with a scowl.

"Ron," said Charlie with a smirk. "Seriously, how did he act?"

Ron groaned and his face started to match his hair. "I don't know… Okay, I reckon."

"You reckon?" Said Harry. "What did he do?"

* * *

"He introduced himself and dad completely ignored that. Scorpius was very polite; he stayed quiet while dad manhandled him." Said Rose.

"Oh, poor Scorpius." Said Lucy and the boys made disgusted faces.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Roxanne.

* * *

"She can't continue seeing him!" Said Angelina.

"She said she would. And she's pretty stubborn, unfortunately." Said Hermione.

"I'm sorry to say this but you can't stop her from seeing him. She's an independent girl, now." Said Victoire.

* * *

"There has to be a way, though!" Said Ron exasperated.

"Maybe if you acted like you're okay with it she'll desist." Said Charlie.

"That may work only if she's doing it to spite Ron." Said Bill.

* * *

"Of course I'm not doing it to spite them!" Said Rose outraged. "I'm not that stupid! Or childish. I happen to really like him, okay? Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, of course not!" Said Lily, throwing dark looks at Albus, who was the one who asked the question. "And I'm sure he fancies you, too."

"Of course he does, he was after her for months!" Said Molly with a smile.

"But what about his parents? Do they approve of this?" Asked Louis.

* * *

"Oh, I can imagine Malfoy's face when he finds out. Or better yet, Lucius'." Said Hermione with a chuckle. "That one would be funnier."

"He's gone, so we'll never know." Said Ginny. "But he'll be turning over in his grave, that's for sure."

"Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind letting Rose date the kid just to see Draco Malfoy's face." Said Hermione smirking. "But just because of that!"

"Hermione," said Audrey sheepishly. "I was just thinking… don't you think that if the boy had any problem with Rose's blood he wouldn't be seeing her?"

* * *

"No! It's just a ploy to hurt her!" Said an angry Ron. "He doesn't really like her! I bet he planned it with Malfoy!"

"I think you're getting a little carried away, Ronald." Said George.

"May I just say…" said Teddy. "I've met Mrs Malfoy, and-" He stopped when he saw the surprised looks on everyone. "What? She's my grandmother's sister. They're technically my family." Explained Teddy. "Which makes them your family, too." He chuckled. "Anyway, I've met Narcissa Malfoy, and she's been nothing but polite to me. Considering who my dad was you would think she'd be disgusted, but she was nice."

"What are you getting at?" Said Ron with narrowed eyes.

"That maybe they're not that bad. At least not how the used to be."

* * *

"He said that?" Was Hermione's response when Victoire told her what Teddy had said about meeting Mrs Malfoy.

"It's possible they learned from their past." Said Audrey.

"Listen, dear," said Molly, putting her hand on Hermione's. "I don't want to offend anyone, so I won't say names. But I tell you from experience that when your child brings home someone you don't like," Audrey, Angelina and Fleur looked at each other and Victoire chuckled, but Hermione and Ginny knew exactly who she was talking about. "there's nothing you can do about it but accept it, because no matter how much you don't like them, if they make your child happy then they're right for them."

* * *

"You're not talking about me, are you, Arthur?" Said Harry smiling.

"Of course not," said Bill. "You're every in-laws wet dream." He earned a laugh from everybody. "He's talking about Fleur. Mum never really liked her."

"She likes her." Defended Arthur. "Molly just… wasn't very sure about her at the beginning, and there was nothing she could do about it. But she wanted you to be happy, so she accepted her."

"You're not implying they're going to get married, are you?" Said Ron looking at his dad.

"I'm just saying you have to put your daughter's happiness first, son."

"He's right." Said Charlie. "And I hate to say this but you're probably her least favourite person right now, and you know who's at the top of the list?" Ron groaned. "Exactly."

* * *

By four o'clock everyone was saying their goodbyes. Rose was about to Floo home when her mother approached her. "Honey, we need to talk." Said Hermione softly.

"I don't want to talk to you." Said Rose with a scowl.

"Rose!" Her mother scolded. "We  _need_  to talk. All of us."

Rose sighed loudly. "I'll stop by later, alright? I just want to be alone, now."

"Fine. Come by for dinner. It'll be served at seven."

"Fine." Said Rose grabbing Floo Powder and throwing it at the flames. The last thing she saw before the flames surrounded her was her father's stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, I didn't specify the younger generation's ages, but I did say they're all in their twenties. I also didn't group them according to their age (for example, Lily and Dominique arrived together but that doesn't mean they're the same age, as well as Molly, James, Louis and Fred), I just wanted to emphasize on the fact that they're all really good friends despite there being one, two, three or four years apart between some of them. And I say this with confidence because that's my case with my cousins :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy new year everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stumbled out of her fireplace into her living room and quickly ran towards her bedroom. She spotted some parchment on her desk and grabbed a quill to write Scorpius a quick note.

_Can you come over? Please._

_-Rose_

She didn't care it sounded a bit desperate, she  _was_  desperate. She wanted to apologise for her parents. Mainly, her dad. And she wanted to see him, as well. Even if she had only parted ways with him a few hours before, she wanted to see him to feel better. And she only had three hours until dinner.

After tying the note to her owl's leg, she went to her bedroom to change. The dress her mum had made her wear was not comfortable anymore, and it reminded her of that morning. After putting on a pair of jeans and a jumper, she walked to the kitchen to prepare tea. She wasn't sure Scorpius was coming over yet but she wanted tea anyway. As she was putting the kettle on she heard the fireplace.

"That was quick." She said after walking out of the kitchen.

"It sounded urgent." Said Scorpius who was standing awkwardly in the middle of her living room.

Rose walked up to him and put her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"For what?" He asked concerned after hugging her back.

"This morning. You shouldn't have had to be put in that position. It wasn't fair for you and I'm sorry for that." She explained.

"You don't have to apologise for anything, Rose." He assured. "I get it, you know?"

She pulled back and looked at him with sad eyes. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I mean that I know who my parents are, and my grandparents. I know what they did." He sighed again. "It's not that I expected that kind of reaction from your dad but I get that he would react that way. He just doesn't trust me."

Rose was shaking her head the entire time he was talking. "But you're not your parents or your grandparents." She said cupping his face in her hands. "You're your own person and he shouldn't assume he knows you because of who you're related to."

"I know that. I'm not saying I agree with him," he said with a chuckle. "I'm just saying that if I were him I'd react the same way."

She smiled shaking his head. "You're too nice."

"Ugh. I'm not nice." He said making a face. "I'm a Slytherin, I can't be nice."

"Well, then I must assume that you're sly and you're only saying this to get into my knickers." She said narrowing her eyes but smiling.

"That would be unnecessary given that I already got into your knick- _Ow!_ " He shouted rubbing his arm where she had punched him and laughed. "It's true!"

"No need to brag, though." She said with a frown.

"Told you I wasn't nice." He smirked and kissed her.

Oh, how she loved kissing Scorpius. He was good. No; scratch that. He was great, amazing, brilliant-

_Whistle!_

"What's that?" He said breaking the kiss.

It took Rose more than a few seconds to snap out of it and pay attention to the sound. "I don't kno- _Oh!_ It's the kettle!" She ran to the kitchen to turn the oven off. "Want some tea?" She shouted.

"Sure." Answered Scorpius from the living room.

It took Rose a couple of minutes to get the tea tray ready and when she walked out of the kitchen carrying it she found Scorpius sitting down on her couch. "There you go." She said putting the tray down on the tea table and giving him a cup. She sat down next to him and sipped on her tea before turning to look at him. "I really am sorry about this morning, Scorpius."

"I know. But stop worrying about it, Rose. It's fine." He said with a reassuring smile. "Really."

Rose smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have yet to talk to them, you know?"

"Figured as much. Brunch with the rest of the family wouldn't have been the best setting for that discussion." He chuckled.

"Oh, believe me, it's not unusual for a screaming match to happen during a meal in a Weasley household regardless of who's in attendance." She said laughing. "Two months ago Molly battled it out with Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy about a bottle of pregnancy test potion they found in her purse. It was quite the show."

"Wow. I can imag- wait, they went through her purse?"

Rose nodded in agreement with his implicit accusation. "That was what made her angry the most: the fact that they went through her stuff. Once she told them the potion was for her roommate and not for her, the argument turned into how they were always on her and how they never gave her any privacy or any freedom."

"So an argument between you and your parents about how they found you snogging a naked bloke – no, a naked  _Malfoy_  would have been nothing compared to that, right?" He joked.

She smirked. "Just an everyday discussion, yeah." She said playing along. "A diplomatic debate." She imagined her family and herself in a circular room having a debate, raising name placards waiting for their turn to speak and moderated by an unbiased third party like Neville or the next door neighbour. She laughed out loud. "Oh, I just pictured it! So ridiculous and non-Weasley."

"Your family seems to be very loud." He said smiling at her laugh.

"Oh, they are. It's hard not to be when there are 6 siblings, their spouses – except for uncle Charlie – and their children all gathered in one place." She explained.

"Sounds like a handful."

"It is." She paused before continuing. "Do you… have cousins?"

"One. On my mother's side. But she went to Beauxbatons and decided to stay in France after she graduated. We don't really get along." He answered. "So if you think about it it's like I don't have any. My dad's an only child so none from his side."

"My mum's an only child, as well. And her parents are, too. Every time we visit them it's so peaceful and quiet compared to visiting my dad's side of the family. But it compensates my lack of cousins on my mum's side. So it's even."

"But do you like having that many cousins?"

"Sure. I mean, don't get me wrong I hate not having any privacy and the gossip spreads within minutes, but we're always there for each other and I wouldn't trade it for anything." She smiled.

"Aw, that's so corny." He mocked.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes. "Actually, you're the current gossip in the family so you shouldn't be mocking me." She said with a smirk.

"Am I? They all know?" He said a bit taken aback. "You told them?"

"You're joking, right? How would they not find out? My parents and my brother saw you here."

"I sort of thought they wouldn't want everyone knowing  _I_ shagged you." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, please, worse scandals have happened." She laughed. "Besides, even if they didn't say anything, everyone still will know since I told my cousins."

"You did? All of them?" He asked disconcerted. "How very… sharing of you."

"I was actually going to tell Albus only. But then everyone joined us and I told them." Said Rose shrugging. "They were going to find out anyway, Scorpius. I'm one hundred percent sure my mum was telling my aunts and my dad was telling my uncles at the same time I was telling my cousins."

"So the whole family knows."

"Yep. The whole family. Even my uncle Charlie who lives in Rumania was there." She said with a small smile. "I think the only person missing was Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda. She's usually there, too."

"Are you talking about Andromeda Tonks?" Asked Scorpius curiously.

"Yes…"

"She's my great aunt." He said. "She's my grandmother's sister. On my dad's side."

"Oh." Said Rose with interest. "I guess I didn't make the connection."

"Her grandson, Teddy Lupin?" Rose nodded. "How's he in your family?"

"He married my cousin Victoire." She explained. "And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are his Godparents."

"Oh, yeah. I heard that somewhere."

"Have you met him?" Asked Rose.

"Nah. My grandmother has, though. Says he's a nice bloke."

"He is." She smiled but it slowly turned into a frown. "Wait… does this make  _us_  in some way related?"

Scorpius frowned. "No." Pause. "I don't know."

"I guess it does."

"Not by blood, though. Just by association." He reassured.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds.

"Anyway-"

"So-"

They laughed nervously.

"Go ahead-"

"What where you-"

They laughed again.

_This is so fucking awkward._  Thought Rose.

_DING-DONG_

They both looked at her front door as if waiting for it to open itself until Rose snapped out of it and went to get it.

She looked through the peephole first and saw her cousin Lily outside.  _What the-_

"Hi!" Said Lily once Rose opened the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Asked Rose surprised.

"Well," said Lily still standing outside Rose's door. "honestly? I just wanted the details, Rose. I know you weren't going to say anything with Hugo there and all the boys, but I'm your favourite cousin and I deserve to know!"

Rose heard Scorpius snigger, he was listening!  _Of course he's listening he's sitting 3 metres away!_ "Lily-"

"Okay, okay. I'm your favourite  _female_  cousin." Said Lily rolling her eyes. "But, I know you have to clear your mind after a shag, so what better way to do that than to tell the juicy parts to your favourite cou-  _female_  cousin!" Finished Lily with a huge smile.

"Ahem." Said Scorpius just in time to stop Lily from embarrassing Rose any further. Which wouldn't have made any difference anyway.

Lily's smile faded, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "Who's there?" she mouthed to Rose.

"Um," said Rose out loud. "Lily, have you met Scorpius?" Rose opened the door wider for Lily to notice Scorpius sitting on the couch sporting a smirk on his face.

Lily grimaced. "Hi."

"Hullo." Said Scorpius standing up never erasing the smirk.

Lily who was now red in the face. "Um… maybe I should come over some other time." She started to turn around but was stopped by Scorpius.

"No need." He turned to look at Rose. "I have to go. I too have dinner with my family. Besides, I've early practice tomorrow so I need the rest."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you soon?" Said Rose.

"I'll owl you and we can grab lunch in the week." Answered Scorpius with a nod and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Lily." He passed Lily and walked out of Rose's flat.

"Bye…" Said Lily who watched him leave for a few seconds before hurrying inside the flat and closing the door behind herself. "I'm so, so sorry, Rose! I didn't know he was here!"

"Don't worry about it, how would you have known?" Said Rose with a shrug. "Although, I did try to warn you…"

"I know, I'm sorry." Answered Lily with a small grimace. "He seemed amused, though." The grimace turned into an amused look.

"Of course he was!" Said Rose as they both sat on the couch. "He won't let this go, ever! I can see him bringing it up to embarrass me from now on."

"You'll be fine." Said Lily dismissing Rose's concern with a wave of her hand. "Now, I did come here for a reason. And I'm not leaving until I learn how it went!"

"Why are you so interested in this?" Lily was probably one of the gossipiest of her female cousins along with Dominique and Molly. They were the kind of girls who would gather to gush about boys and tell each other the juiciest details of every one of their rendezvous. They also for some reason always knew what everyone was up to during their time at Hogwarts. Thankfully they weren't mean or anything and wouldn't talk ill about anyone behind their backs. Unless they deserved it. But for some reason, they thrived on these kinds of discussions.

"Rose, you've never done anything like this! You're always very proper and date guys the boring way! And boring guys, too. But this is new coming from you! I just want to know everything! And we're friends! I know you might want to talk about it with a girl. Al is great and everything but you need girls for girls' talk." Said Lily.

Rose sighed. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

Lily squealed. "How was he? How did it happen?"

"We just got to talking during the ball last night. I guess I just wanted to let loose a little. I wasn't planning on bringing him here, though! I might have wanted to snog him a little bit, I have to accept that, but I didn't plan the next part!" Said Rose who was blushing a little. "It just happened. I guess the snogging and the drinking got a little out of hand and we ended up here."

"Oh, Rose. I can't believe you even deprived yourself of the gorgeousness of that man! I mean he's much fitter than I remember. He's a walking Greek God statue! No wonder you wanted to snog him. I would have ravished him a long time ago." Said Lily giggling.

"I'm not like you, Lils. I need a push, remember? Anyway, we got here and… yeah, it happened."

"But how was it?!"

Rose smiled thinking about how lovely it had been. "It was lovely."

"Lovely?" Said Lily taken aback. "I was expecting something along the lines of 'amazing', 'mind-blowing', something like that."

"I know. And it was. All of that. But lovely is the word that fits better. He was gentle but passionate, selfless but demanding. I don't know how to explain it. But he really made it lovely."

Lily was on the verge of crying. "I'm so happy for you, Rose!" She hugged her cousin. "I hope you get married and have beautiful babies!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Rose said with a laugh. "Besides, my parents hate him!"

"You just told us in the morning you didn't care about that!"

"It's true, I don't. But it still hurts to think that they may never accept him. I really like him, you know. I mean we're only started seeing each other, but I really, really like him and I want to see where this goes. But it would make me really happy if my parents weren't so judging of him."

"You know, I talked to my parents earlier. They were told what happened, of course. Mum said Aunt Hermione just needed to think it over a bit and she'd come around. Dad said Uncle Ron's just worried he might hurt you. And, yeah there's also the fact that they don't trust him because of his family… but they can get over that once they get to know him." Assured Lily.

"You think so?"

"I'm positive."

"They reacted pretty badly, though." Said Rose with sad eyes.

"Of course they did! Uncle Ron would react the same way even if it had been a priest!"

"Seriously? A priest?" Rose laughed, her mood now better.

"You know what I mean. Just give them time."

"They want to talk about it tonight."

"Okay. Talk about it.  _Talk_ , not fight." Advised Lily. "They're just worried about you, make them see they can trust your judgement."

Rose sighed. "Hope it works. Thanks Lily."

"What are cousins for?" Lily smiled at Rose. "So, anyway. I better go, you have a dinner to prepare for and I have a lovely pile of paperwork for tomorrow so I better tend to that." They both stood up and hugged. "Owl me." Said Lily before leaving.

_This will be an interesting dinner._ Thought Rose.

* * *

Scorpius opened his flat door and was immediately bombarded with questions from his roommate.

"Where did you go so suddenly? Who owled you? Did something happen? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"Bloody hell,  _mum_! I was just out, alright?" He responded. Thomas was certainly very nosy. "Don't need to make a fuss."

"Just messing with you, mate." Answered Thomas with a chuckle.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom to write a note to his parents and confirm his assistance to dinner.

"So," he heard Thomas say from the living room. "who's she?"

_Damn it._ "Who?"  _That's right, feign ignorance._

"Playing dumb, are we?" Said Thomas who was now walking towards Scorpius' bedroom.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. You think I didn't notice you didn't spend the night? And then all of a sudden an owl comes and you act like Christmas came early." Said Thomas leaning on the door wearing a huge smirk.

Scorpius sighed. "There's a reason I don't tell you this stuff, Thomas."

"Oh, come on. I promise I won't tease!"

"Rose Weasley." Scorpius blurted the name out without warning and watched as Thomas stood straighter and his eyes grew wide.

He wouldn't have admitted it if it weren't for the fact that he really liked Rose and planned on seeing her again. If it were just a girl then he would've kept denying it, but this wasn't the case. Besides, Thomas was bound to find out sooner or later so no need to put it off until later.

"Holy shit! Please tell me it's not a joke!" Said Thomas walking further into Scorpius' room.

"Nope." Said Scorpius solemnly.

"Merlin! How did you manage that!?"

Scorpius smiled and shrugged. "Don't know. Reckon we were a little bit drunk."

"I bet! So the owl was for round two or what?"

"Actually she wanted to apologise-"

"What? Was she that bad or something?" Interrupted Thomas.

"No! Let me finish! Her parents sort of walked in on us this morning and it didn't go very well. She just wanted to apologise for that." Explained Scorpius.

"Her parents walked in on you!? Wow, talk about bad luck." Thomas laughed. "I bet they hate you!"

"They already hated me. They hate me a little bit more now."

"So, do you plan on seeing her again?" Asked Thomas.

"Yeah, but it's complicated. Her parents are against it and-"

"Seriously? What do they think she is, fourteen?"

"I know and I agree but it is still a factor. Besides my parents aren't going to like this any more either."

"You're planning on telling them?"

"Sure. Some day. Not tonight. It's too soon, we haven't even had a proper date yet." Explained Scorpius. "But I'll tell them. If it goes somewhere."

"Well, good luck mate." Said Thomas with a pat on Scorpius' shoulder. "You'll need it."

"Thanks." Smiled Scorpius. "I definitely will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a bit of a filler chapter, I know. But it was necessary to keep the flow of the story :) I hope you liked it anyway! Next chapter will be both dinners so stay tuned :D And don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! I know it's been over a year, but believe me when I say that a lot has happened. I got this very very time consuming job, don't get me wrong I like it, but I work pretty much the whole day six days a week. So I haven't had much time to write. But I always reminded myself that I had an unfinished story to complete, especially since I kept gettint review alerts and favorite alerts after all this time, but I could never find the time to actually sit down and write. Except now that I had my vacations, yay! Fortunately I finished the fourth chapter, and it's here for you all :) I hope it doesn't disappoint.

It was 6:32pm when Scorpius Flooed home. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't grow up in Malfoy Manor. Sure, he spent a lot of time there as a child, but his family had their own home in Falmouth, Cornwall (home of the Falcons, Draco's favourite team) in a not so modest house. Although, not nearly as extravagant as Malfoy Manor.

"Is that you, Scorpius?" he heard his mum coming down the stairs as he came out of the Floo room by the foyer.

"Hello, mum." He smiled when he saw her and she embraced him tightly.

"Oh, my baby!" She said filling his face with motherly kisses.

"Don't kill the kid." Draco said as he walked down the stairs and saw his wife suffocating their son.

"I haven't seen you in ages, sweetheart!" Astoria gushed cupping her son's cheeks, ignoring Draco's comment.

"You saw me a couple of weeks ago, mum." Scorpius retorted matter-of-factly.

"Exactly!" She said finally letting go of her son.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and greeted his father next, noticing they were both dressed a bit fancier than he expected. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes, actually." Astoria answered, with a sigh. "There was a change of plans. We're having dinner with your grandmother at Malfoy Manor." She explained sounding a little reluctant.

"Don't sound too excited." Draco muttered earning a chuckle from Scorpius.

"Oh, hush!" Astoria scolded frowning at her husband. She got along well enough with her in-laws, but she always considered them to be extremely boring, especially now that Lucius was gone and it was only Narcissa. While Astoria was interested in Quidditch like her husband and son, her mother in-law was interested in social events. While she was clumsy and carefree, her mother in-law was poised and old-fashioned.

However, Daphne Toussaint nee Greengrass was just like a daughter to Narcissa; the two of them were practically carved from the same tree, so naturally they got on well, which irked Astoria a bit.

"Why the change of plans, though?" Scorpius asked, a little irritated. It wasn't that he didn't love his grandmother. He did, of course. It was just that he didn't have anything in common with her, which made their meals extremely boring and long.

"I don't know actually," Astoria said with a frown. "She just owled and said she wanted us over for supper."

"Couldn't you say I was busy?" Scorpius said under his breath.

"I heard that." Draco added. "Besides, I thought you loved going to the Manor!"

"Well, I was a kid and they got me new toys every time we went." He answered with a smirk. "And I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a bit older now."

"Just suck it up. If your mother is willing to go, then you will, too."

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Love, honestly, we've been together for over twenty years. You seriously think I don't know you don't exactly like mother?"

"I like her alright!" She defended not entirely convincing. "She's just… you know…" She paused, struggling for words and turned to her son. "you know…"

"Yes, I know. Can we go now? I want to get this over with." Scorpius rolled his eyes at his parents' banter and going back into the Floo room.

"At least act like you want to be there, for mother's sake." Draco added before following his son.

Scorpius grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. "I'll try." He said before stepping into the chimney. "Malfoy Manor!"

Draco saw his son get caught in the green flames and frowned. "I was actually talking to you." He said to his wife.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Lily, Rose got ready to go to her parents'. She was not excited in the least. The look her mother had given her when she was leaving The Burrow was a bit apprehensive. But that did not mean Hermione wanted to apologise. It probably meant she was uncomfortable with the situation. Rose knew her mother and she always liked being in control of her surroundings.

Her dad, on the other hand, was very impulsive. She knew he would never really accept Scorpius. But then again, he never liked any of the guys she dated. Not even Lorcan Scamander, who was the son of a family friend.

Truth be told, she loved their parents and it hurt her that they couldn't trust her judgement. The last thing she would want is to be forced to choose. Especially so early in her relationship with Scorpius.

Once she was ready to go she took a deep breath and was about to throw the Floo Powder into her chimney when it went green on its own and a tall lanky red headed man appeared in her living room.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked her brother.

"Don't go there yet. They're having a row." Hugo answered and made himself comfortable in her sofa.

"That's not surprising. What about? Did they see you?"

"Nah. Got there, heard mum shouting at dad about stepping on Whiskers's tail, left."

"That's not a serious fight, though. They're just bantering." Rose said sitting next to him.

"Yeah, but they were seconds away from snogging each other senseless and I wasn't keen on staying and witnessing that."

"I was about to walk in on them, then." Rose said with a chuckle.

Hugo laughed. "Maybe you should have. They owe it to you for walking in on you this morning."

"Well, if they're keeping score then they should be walking in on me more often considering all the times  _I_  walked in on them."

"You're serious? I never walked in on them." Hugo explained, a little surprised.

"You didn't? But they row almost every day and they snogged almost every time they row!" She frowned. "How could you not? You were alone with them for two years when I left for Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but they used to drop me off at  _The Burrow_ more often than you'd expect." He answered with a chuckle.

She laughed. "I bet they did. Didn't want to wait two more years to have the house to themselves. Now I wonder why we didn't have any more brothers or sisters."

"Well, Rosie Posie, there's a thing called protection." He added sarcastically. "You do know what that is, right?" He laughed then stopped. "Wait, you do know what that is, right?"

"Oh, hush." She hit him with a cushion.

"I'm just saying. I don't want little blond fellows running around yet."

"Yet?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, you tell me." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hugo," she wondered out loud after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "Do you reckon we would be right for each other? Scorpius and I?"

Hugo took his time to think about it and after several seconds he answered. "Well, I do remember you two having screaming matches whenever you so much as looked at each other in the hallways when we were at Hogwarts. But, he was never genuinely bad or evil. He was annoying and cocky and arrogant… but he wasn't a bad bloke.  _Isn't_  a bad bloke." He corrected.

"I think so, too." She smiled.

"Besides, you did seem to have a lot of pent-up fire between you two back at Hogwarts." He added with a chuckle.

"So, is that a 'yes' to my original question?"

"Could be."

She laughed. "Thanks. I just have to get that in mum and dad's head."

"Well, we better go then, we're already late as it is and you want them on your good graces."

"It's your fault for stopping me from going."

"It's their fault for snogging when we're supposed to be there."

* * *

The Malfoys arrived at the Manor and a nice house-elf received them and directed them to the sitting room.

"I know where to go." Draco muttered under his breath after the house elf left. "I used to live here."

Astoria rolled her eyes at her husband but said nothing.

They made their way to the sitting room and heard voices before they entered. Scorpius thought it was only going to be his grandmother and them but apparently Narcissa had other plans.

They heard giggling and upon opening the door they found Narcissa and two other occupants. Gaston and Daphne Toussaint were chatting quite lively with an equally entertained Narcissa.

"Daphne?" Astoria immediately strained when she saw her sister there. "What are you doing here?"

"Tori!" Daphne said as she leapt up from her seat and rushed to hug her sister and brother in law. "It's so lovely to see you and Draco! Scorpius, look how big you are!" She said turning to her nephew. "And so handsome."

Scorpius forced a smile and greeted his aunt. Dinner was going to be an awkward affair with his aunt in the picture.

"Hello, mother. Gaston." Draco said after Daphne was finished gushing, and he kissed his mother on the cheek and shook hands with his brother in law. "When did you get in?"

"We've been here since Friday and Narcissa was kind enough to ask us to dinner tonight. Isn't she a dear?" Daphne answered for her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in England?" Astoria asked her sister after greeting Narcissa and Gaston.

"We didn't want to bother you." She said like it was nothing. "We are only here for the weekend anyway, we return to Paris tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Astoria answered with a very slight twitch in her mouth. "But you told Na-"

"Lovely reunion, indeed." Narcissa cut in. "But dinner is ready, I'm being told. Let's move on to the dining room, alright?"

Scorpius sighed at the usual drama with having Aunt Daphne over. His grandmother was mostly nice to her mother, but whenever his aunt showed up she barely paid attention to her. "Good, 'cause I'm getting hungry." He said trying to light up the mood.

"You do look very skinny, Scorpius." His grandmother frowned and turned to her son. "Draco, are you making sure he eats properly?"

"He's an adult, mother. And a sportsman. I'm sure he knows what to eat." Draco replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot you played that awfully dangerous sport for a living. Are you sure you don't want a real job? I can make a few Floo calls and-"

"I'm sure, Nana." Scorpius said before she dragged on again about  _real_  jobs.

"Very well. Let's get going then, dinner is waiting." She led the way to the dining room and everyone followed. The table was quite big, with over a metre between each chair. Naturally, Narcissa sat at the head and Draco sat at the opposite head with his wife by his side.

"Zis looks delcioos, Cissy." Said Gaston.

"Thank you, I supervised the cooking this time." She said with pride.

Scorpius looked at his plate and saw two small thin lettuce leaves with four cherry tomatoes and 3 slices of cucumber with half a lime on the side.  _Yes, delicious indeed._  He thought sarcastically.

"So," Astoria began, looking at her sister. "What brought you to England this weekend?"

"Gaston was invited to  _The Prophet_ 's Annual Charity Ball last night." Daphne answered. "You know, with him being the owner of  _Le Journal Quotidien de Paris_."

"Oh, that's right. There was that ball last night." Draco added. "I remember you mentioning it." He said to his son.

"We saw you there, actually." Daphne told Scorpius with a grin.

_That's because I went._  Scorpius thought as he took a bite off a cucumber slice and nodded.

"You seemed to be having fun." Daphne's grin turned into a smirk.

_Sure, it was an alright fancy party._ He thought while chewing.

"Especially with that redheaded beauty who failed to leave your side the whole night."

_Oh._

* * *

Rose and Hugo arrived at their childhood home and found their parents waiting in the living room.

"You're late." Ron said.

"Sorry." They both answered at the same time.

"What, no excuse?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded and shook her head. "Let's not argue anymore, alright?"

"They made us wait. You hate waiting." Ron answered.

"They're here which is what matters." She stood up and headed to the dining room. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

Ron followed his wife and Rose and Hugo snickered before following them.

They sat down in an awkward silence and started eating the pasta Hermione made. Every once in a while Rose and Hugo would catch each other's eyes and smirk, Hermione would make eye gestures to Ron, and Ron would clear his throat. But no one would say anything.

When everyone was finished Hermione swished her wand and the table started clearing up itself. Rose looked as the plates flew to the kitchen, a little jealous since she still couldn't quite master that particular spell yet.

Ron cleared his throat once more. "So, Rose. Care to explain to us what happened this morning?"

Rose scowled.  _Explain? You were there, remember? You physically removed someone from_ my _flat and quite rudely, might I add! And you had no right to!_  But she didn't say that.

"Why don't we start from the beginning? Hmm?" Hermione said calmly before Rose could get a chance to answer. "How long have you been seeing, um, Scorpius?"

Rose noticed Hermione's discomfort at having to pronounce the name, but that was the least of her worries about her mother's question. Should she tell them that she hadn't actually dated him at all even though they knew she had already slept with him? Or should she lie and say that they'd been going out for a while? They'd ask why she failed to mention anything.

"I interviewed him a few of months ago." She said, not really answering the question.

Ron was already as red as a tomato and looked like he was trying really hard not to explode. Meanwhile, Hermione looked really uncomfortable. "Months, huh?" She said. "So, all the times I asked you if you were seeing someone, you were lying?"

"No! Well, ye- I mean, not really."

"Yes or no?" Hermione asked bouncing her legs impatiently.

Rose sighed and covered her face with her hands. "We just started dating."

"Can't understand you, Rose. Take your hands off your face." Hermione replied.

"We  _just_  started dating." She repeated after taking her hands off her face. It was incredible to her how much she felt like a ten year old getting scolded for dropping dung bombs inside the house. Her mother had that much effect on her. Even more than her father.

"Okay, a few weeks then? I still fail to see why you didn't mention anything. Is it because of who he is?" Hermione asked, still in a calmed voice but Rose knew she was still very much anxious.

_Should I lie? Should I say that's why? They don't have to know shagging is the only thing Scorpius and I have done._ "Yes." She lied and looked up at Hugo who was trying really hard to hold a smirk.  _Stupid Hugo._

Hermione sighed. "Okay. I guess that makes sense."

"Wait, that's it?" Ron asked suddenly from his side of the table. "You're not going to question her choice of men? You're not going to tell her she should know better? Because she should!" He was shouting by now and turned to his daughter. "You should, Rose! He's a good-for-nothing little shit and I can't believe you can't see that!"

"Dad!"

"Ronald, that's not-"

"Maybe I should go-"

"You stay right where you are!" Ron told Hugo.

"I can't believe you!" Rose yelled. "You're supposed to support me and accept my decisions instead of telling me what to do!"

"No, don't make me the bad one here. I'm not just going to sit back and watch you ruin your life-"

"RUIN MY LIFE?! Are you listening to yourself?"

"-will break your heart in a second-"

"You don't know him!"

"-those fucking Slytherins are all the same-"

"Dad, you're not listening to me!"

"-won't have you parading around with that-"

"I can do what I want!"

"-better off with Lysander-"

"Lysander?! What are you talking ab-"

"-definitely owl Luna tomorrow-"

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted. "You're not making this any better!" Ron shut his mouth but his scowl remained and looked at his wife who was now standing up with both hands on the table. "I know you don't approve, alright?  _I_  don't approve, but we have to let her make her mistakes-"

At hearing this Hugo covered his face to stop his laugh from coming out and Rose jumped from her seat. "Mum! I'm not making any mistakes!"

"Rose, I'm sure you really like him, but his father-"

"HE'S NOT HIS FATHER!" She cried. "How many times do I have to tell you this?! Why can't you get off your high horse and see that we're not you!" Her eyes were tearing up and her voice was starting to crack but she needed to get this point across. "I'm told all the time how much I resemble you and how much of you I have in me! And Hugo gets told the same but with dad! And let's not start with Al! And I love you but we're not you! We're ourselves! How do you think it makes Scorpius feel when he's being compared to his dad!"

"You didn't know Draco Malfoy-" Ron started saying.

"But didn't they change sides? Didn't you vouch for him in his trial, mum? Didn't uncle Harry?" Rose argued. "I thought you had fought for equality! To eliminate discrimination, but yet that's what you're doing right now!"

"We're not the bad ones in this, Rose!" Hermione said. "We're just trying to look out for you, we love you!"

"If you love me then please trust me in this."

"I trust you, I just don't trust  _him_!" Ron added.

"You don't have to! You only have to trust me." She said to her dad and then looked at her mother hopefully. Out of her two parents she was the most rational one, she had to understand. "Please, don't put me in a position where I would have to choose."

Ron gaped at her daughter and Hermione gasped. "You would choose him over us?"

Rose wiped a stray tear that had escaped her eyes and sat down. "I don't think I would, to be honest. Not right now, but maybe if you keep fighting it I will. I mean he and I just got together last night-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

_Well, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Scorpius's dinner, next chapter it'll be continued as well as Rose's dinner. And don't worry about having to wait another year for next chapter, I'll try my best to have it up by next week. :) I love you guys, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Say it in a comment :)


End file.
